The present disclosure relates to a dental composite material used for a filling restoration, a prosthetic restoration, a temporary sealing, a temporary adhering, a prosthesis preparation, an adhesion, a cementation, a crypt fissure sealing in the dental field, more specifically, relates to a pasty composite material prepared by mixing a silanated filler and a polymerizable monomer, which is used for a composite resin (including for a facing crown and for a restoration or the like), a temporary sealing material, a temporary adhering material, a resin cement, an adhesive, a fissure sealant.
In the dental field, a composite material is prepared by mixing a silanated filler and a polymerizable monomer in the form of a paste. The pasty composite material (the composite material in the form of a paste) is provided to dentists and dental technicians, which are the user of the composite material, in a packaging container filled with the composite material. Although the composite material may be blended with an adhesive monomer, a pigment, or the like, in accordance with the purpose of use, the composite material is generally prepared in the form of a paste by mixing a silanated filler and a polymerizable monomer in the appropriate amount, and then is filled in a packaging container.
It is difficult to stabilize a pasty property of the pasty composite material. For example, in the case where the composite material is filled in a syringe container, the pasty property of the pasty composite material at an initial stage of discharging from the syringe container is different from that at an end stage of discharging from the syringe container. Also, the pasty property of the pasty composite material immediately after production is different from that of the pasty composite material preserved for a predetermined period.
The property of the composite material in which the pasty property is not stable significantly varies according to the packaging container used to package the composite material.
It is known that the pasty property and quality of the pasty composite material vary according to a mixing method or a mixing process in a paste production method. However, it has not been known that the composite material having a stable pasty property is obtained by a specific mixing procedure or a specific mixing method.
In a conventional paste, bubbles caused by the mixing and/or a variation of a pasty property occur to cause non-uniform polymerization and the quality of final products varies greatly because of a large variation of a flow value after preparation.
A consistent usability is required in a dental composite material by dentists and dental technicians.